How a bad day turns into something more 'exiting
by morlea
Summary: Ichigo has a very bad day and finds out Renji has this kink for being tied up *winks* M rated, no story but an RP with me and Fading from View.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah guys, we are back!! *dramatic music* okay not so dramatic but well yeah I'm hyper *giggles* and I giggle waaaaay to much...ah whatever. My post are bold and Fading from View her post are normal.

Hope you guys like it and oh yeah warning: there is some bondage in this one and a violent/sadistic Ichi...if that's something to be warned off...oh yeah and some Kon abuse. Also we don't own bleach (wich I did*cries heart out*)

* * *

Ichigo grumbled as he kicked at the dirt on the ground, muttering about wanting to kill Keigo for getting him in trouble by shouting 'penis-sucker' in the best impression he could of Ichigo's voice and actually pulled it off for once and that resulted in a fight with a classmate and then the teacher came to break it up, getting a bloody-nose in the process, and once the two students were parted Ichigo had been sent to detention. Plotting revenge and kicking at the ground again he turned slightly to send a rock halfway across the street. Damn idiot of a friend. Once he got home he'd beat his father senseless if he shouted that the eldest Kurosaki sibling was late. Also needing to help five spirits find peace, so they could pass on. Oh, the joys of being a shinigami representative and he was too nice to say 'no' to them.

**Isshin was out and at Ichigo even before he entered. "ICHIGOOOOOO!! We got company!!!" he said, jumping towards his eldest son to reveal a grinning redhead in the door-opening. So full of energy...Isshin even managed to tire him a bit with his behaviour! "Yo, Berry Head." Renji said, leaning against the door frame.**

Ichigo had flung his foot out to kick his father out of the way and nodded with a darker look than usual. Giving a few more kicks to the idiot his brown eyes lifted to Renji and gave a slight wave. "Hey, Pineapple." he replied with a tired voice, having shouted during detention as to how it was all Keigo's fault and whatnot. Running his right hand along his neck he trudged up to his room, waving to Yuzu and Karin, "I'll come eat later." he sighed and dragged his feet up the stairs, eyes narrowed. Yes...maybe chop the brunette up with Zangetsu...or kick him off the roof, strangle him. Ooh, nice possibilities.

**Renji blinked...okay...Ichigo ignored him! Well he had said hello but it wasn't normal. He dragged Isshin inside who was crying about how strong Ichigo was and about how proud Masaki would be! Renji nodded to the twins before following Ichigo up to his room, getting inside and closing the door behind him again.**

Ichigo had thrown his bag on his chair and lay on his bed, staring at the wall with his frown deepening and fingers twitching from time to time. Hearing the door he turned and pushed himself up, looking at the redhead with a frown. "What the hell are you doing here anyway? I already took care of three Hollows," He lifted his left hand and used his right pointer to slide the clenched fingers up to indicate his day, "five spirits, got detention from Keigo for calling one of my classmates a 'penis-sucker'...and in a good impression of my tone may I add, my idiot of a father needs to push my patience and now you." Dropping his hands, he simply glared with the silent demand Renji explain why he was here and whatnot.

**"Well Soul Society sensed disturbance in the spiritual pressure in Karakura Town...so they sent me here to check it out." Renji shrugged. "Doesn't sound like such a bad day, I got worse." He grinned a bit before letting that look fall. Ichigo seemed really annoyed...and his reiatsu seemed even more suffocating then usual, jeez the man really had to learn and control that... no wonder all those Hollows came for him.**

Ichigo frowned, "Well, since you have something that can top mine," He leaned back and frowned, "tell me yours and I'll decide if it's worse than mine." He tapped his left foot on the ground impatiently and drummed his right hand's fingers on the mattress, simply daring the redhead to speak. Stopping all motions Ichigo stood and moved over to his bag. "On second thought, Pineapple, keep it to yourself and don't even think you're staying here until you have to leave. Isshin's more than enough of a hassle." Rummaging through his bag he pulled out most of his ten page report he finished and moved to sit back on his bed with pen in his hand with the lovely red notebook for History.

**"I'm staying here; I'm NOT going to Sandal-Hat, no freaking way." Renji said, walking further into the room before sitting down on Ichigo's bed next to him, peaking over his shoulder to look at what he was going to do. "What ya doing?" he asked.**

Ichigo jerked his shoulders up to make Renji back off and flipped to a clean page in the way back, writing down: Chop in half with Zangetsu, strangle, kick off roof, throw into a lion's den. Grinning with a crazed look he wiped it off then quickly swapped back to his report and read the last sentence and continued writing about this one King that was an asshole and got rid of each wife that couldn't give birth. "Well...not if I have something to say about it." he replied and lifted his pen once he got stuck to bite on it with furrowed brows. Such a frustrating subject.

**"Oi! Be nice Berry Head!" Renji growled, shoving Ichigo a bit. "Just trying to be nice here 'kay!" he fumed a bit, crossing his arms as he leaned in to look at the report again. Irritating Ichigo, definitely a plus of being in the real world!**

Just when Renji shoved Ichigo he placed the pen back on the paper and made a long line with no words. Clenching the innocent object tightly he turned with the slammed shut notebook and threw the pen at the irritating redhead. "I don't care! Now back off before I Zangetsu your ass!" Tossing the notebook carelessly to the ground he pushed off the bed and went back to his bag, grumbling then tossing it to the side. "Dammit! I left my German book in detention." Kicking the bag he huffed and kept kicking it with vigor. Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki finally snapped and was abusing his bag.

**Renji held silent for a moment and then couldn't stop it anymore, he laughed, and not softly, but loudly, shoulders shaking with the force. "Zangetsu my ass?! Yeah right in yer dreams!! Is a bag all ya can beat up? Strawberry!" He went on with his laughing tirade.**

Ichigo stopped and twitched, bending down slowly and reaching in for his fat English book, turning once he brought it out and flung it at Renji. "Shut up you damn Pineapple!" he shouted, impressed he could still yell. "I beat you once and I can do it again! Even without Zangetsu!" To prove his point he pounced on Renji and grabbed at his wrists, pinning them down and making sure his member wouldn't have any chance of being kneed.

**Renji's laughing tirade immediately went by. "Like hell ya can!" He squirmed and wiggled, yanking onto his arms and trying to knee Ichigo anyway, even if it didn't work. He scratched at Ichigo's hands and wrists, growling at the teen as he used his reiatsu against Ichigo's pressing against his body.**

Ichigo only grinned at this and his lips curled back ever more into a wolfish smile. "Wanna try me?" he challenged with his eyes sparkling in both anger and mischief. Leaning down and swapping one of Renji's wrists to his other hand he pressed his left hand against the thigh to the knee that tried to hit him and pushed it down. "'cause I highly doubt you'd win."

**"Wanna bet?" Renji glared up, feeling a bit bothered, being held down got him in compromising positions before, actually that was one of the few reasons he got into those situations, he swallowed and struggled some more.**

"Sure," Ichigo replied. Though the teen may not know how to lower his reiatsu he knew how to raise it, occasionally able to lower it when he was calm enough. "What do I get when I win?" The spiky haired teen's hand tightened its grasp on Renji's wrists, his left hand moving to be placed beside Renji's head.

**"Whatever ya want. S'not like you'll win." He hissed up at the teen. Renji grinned when he was able to move his arms a bit, but then noticed it didn't really help for his position...well…he still moved them!**

Ichigo only frowned and pressed Renji's wrists a little further into the mattress and leaned down again. "You can't really move right now, so don't get cocky." he growled, digging his nails into the skin a bit, obviously still frustrated.

**Renji glared up before looking to the side. Okay...what now...this was not going to turn out good...He stopped his struggling and relaxed as far as he could. Surprise Ichigo and throw him off! Yeah that was a good idea!**

Ichigo rolled his eyes at this, "If there's a plan going on in there," His free hand lifted and placed his pointer against it with half-lidded eyes, "with thinking of throwing me off...it won't work. You can thank my dad for that one." A slight cross between a normal chuckle and a devious one passed his lips and simply settled his bottom on Renji's stomach. "'sides, I'm glad I have my cell phone on me, I can take a picture of the 'great' Abarai Renji being pinned by a representative. Rukia would love to see it." Smirking he reached into his back pocket, pulling his orange cell out and flipping it open, going to the camera option and taking a picture, then shut it and tossed it carelessly to the floor somewhere. "Gonna have to put it as my greeting screen."

**Renji's eyes flashed. "Like hell ya will!" he growled out and resumed his struggle but now even harder, his knees trying to knee Ichigo in the back, bucking up and yanking on his arms again. "I'll fucking destroy that phone!" He growled energy flaring as his anger was fed.**

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly than an amused feature crossed his face. "You break my phone, you buy me a new and better one." he warned before letting his left hand go behind him to stop a rough impact if one of the knees hit him. "Now, if you break my phone and I force you to buy me a new one or tell my dad, you won't be able to buy those expensive sunglasses that you just need to get." Tilting his head to the side with a dark glare he watched Renji's struggling and quirked a brow. "Why do you get them anyway if you just keep breaking them? Honestly, it's a waste."

**"They're hot and handy. I like them. And even if I break something here, Soul Society will pay, so I don't care. Now let go of me!" Renji demanded, glaring turning several shades colder as he shivered a bit. Fucking Ichigo, stupid, smirking teen. Stupid, strong, smirking teen! **

"They look nice, I agree. Expensive as hell, yes. Let go of you, no." Ichigo's smirk grew in size. Renji looked really tempting like this. Squirming, struggling, demanding, was that a blush he saw? Oh yes, tiny-evil Ichigo was totally agreeing with staying there. Innocent-little Ichigo was nowhere to be found at the moment...did tiny-evil Ichigo kill him? Brown eyes hazed over in a smug way, yeah, he was just going to hold on just to irk the redhead.

**Renji's eyes got wide. "Where did Ichigo go and who are you?" He asked, never knowing Ichigo could be like this. Still he wasn't really complaining...just it was nope!! He had to get from underneath Ichigo right now! So he kept on struggling, panting at the effort, his glare never failing.**

"I'd stop doing that it I were you," Ichigo advised with a slightly concerned look. "It'll sound like you had a rough fuck or something when you leave." Still, the orange head was amused by this and wished he had a recorder or something to make sure he had this as proof to show that he was certainly better. "Your cheeks are getting pink, Pineapple, didn't think it was possible."

**"They're not! I'm not blushing!" Renji snapped, just blushing more. He thanked to God that Ichigo had thrown away the phone, he knew there was a recording option and he knew he wouldn't live that down.**

Ichigo hummed and turned slightly, grinning once he saw his phone wasn't on the floor but on his pillow. Joy! Reaching over he grabbed hold of it and flipped it open, smiling devilishly and sadistically as he looked at Renji. "Look at what I have here," he spoke, turning to face Renji and waving the phone with an amused look, "now...picture time." Moving his thumb swiftly he got to the camera option and took another picture. Ah, he knew the redhead would kill him, but that didn't matter, this was too much fun. Peeking from behind the phone and going to the recording option his lips curled into a cat-like smile only he thought Kon could pull off. "Are you sure you aren't?" Recording here he came! And click, yeah, this was too much fun.

**Renji's eyes were actually wide. "I'm not blushing!" His wiggling and struggling lessened a bit as he stared at the phone as he panted. "Yer sick..ya know that right?" He asked, not being able to suppress the shudder he felt going through his body, no, no, no! Anybody but with Ichigo, not with Ichigo! He begged mentally, his body wouldn't listen though as another shiver run through him, muscles tense.**

"I don't think you're really complaining, Pineapple," he replied simply, looking at the other then the screen then back, "I know Uryu the gay Quincy will enjoy this, Rukia will laugh her ass off...hmm, and I'm sure Byakuya will ask me to send him more files knowing him and his fancy-prancy petal-flinging self." Of course he stopped recording when he spoke and pressed record when he was done, besides...Renji was so cute with that blush and the struggling only made it more enjoyable. Those fiery eyes shimmered in a way that drew Ichigo in. Forcing the thought aside he shook his head mentally to rid the thought.

**"Ya won't give these to them. They'll hear you speak as well." Renji said, forcing a bored and not interested look on his face as he looked to the side to study the wall. He wasn't pinned down, wasn't being filmed he kept saying to himself mentally.**

Ichigo paused the recording, "It has the pause option as well, dumbass." he frowned, leaning down and pressing his chest against Renji's. "All they'll see and hear is you and, let's not forget, that adorable blush of yours." Pulling away with the left side of his mouth twitching up he hovered his thumb over the un-pause. "'sides, I could be Kon told by Ichigo to act this way and he's watching you right now. Isn't that a nice thought?" With that, he clicked the button after a pleased look entered Ichigo's chocolate orbs.

**Renji's eyes got wide again before he looked back at Ichigo again, growling at him "You sick fuck, did ya put something in my drink?" If people would only hear him he had to give them a reason to think it was all Ichigo's fault and he was just innocent and Ichigo the crazy one here. Still, maybe this was Kon...then where was Ichigo? Renji began to look around, determined to find out whether or not this really was Ichigo or if it was Kon.**

"Dude, honestly..." Ichigo frowned after pressing pause. "I can easily fix this. Thank God for the computer." Rolling his eyes he glanced over at the closet, glad earlier that he took the pill out of Kon's mouth since he was being so annoying in the morning. Looking back at Renji he grinned. "'sides, if you told anyone I did this...who would believe you anyway? I can just say someone sent me the vid." Pressing un-pause once he was done speaking.

**"Yeah right, get of me kid, it ain't fun." He planted his heels in the bed to buck and arch up in the hopes of throwing Ichigo off. Stupid, irritating, annoying, arrogant teen!**

Ichigo simply shrugged and clicked the pause and save button. "You're no fun, Pineapple," he sighed once he reached over and placed his phone on his desk then leaned over Renji, lips brushing against his ear. "You really are cute, Renji,"

**Renji let out a choked sound and the blush was right back in place, he moved his head to move his ear away from Ichigo's lips but revealed his neck by doing so. He mentally screamed at lil Renji to not react, but really it was hard! No, no! Not hard, though, yeah it was though while pinned down.**

Ichigo's amusement grew at this and placed his lips lightly against Renji's neck, moving down in a feather-like way and then back up to stop at his ear, "You make nice sounds too," His left hand placed itself on Renji's arm and moved up, brushing his fingertips along the warm skin as a playful smirk played at his lips. Yeah...having Kon take over his body too much kind of altered his persona slightly and it was just too much fun teasing Renji.

**"I don't make sounds..." Renji muttered, his voice softer now. His arm trembled as Ichigo touched it, even if the touch was so light. Renji's head moved even more to the side, baring his neck even further. Obvious body and mind were doing two whole different things.**

"I'll have to see about that," Ichigo whispered, nipping at the other's jaw then down the neck, tongue poking out to trace over the black tattoos and had his hands grab onto Renji's pinning them to the bed and moving so his hips were pressed against Renji's, moving slowly with a bite at the redhead's collarbone and slid his lips up to nip at the Adam's apple before pulling his face away to look at Renji with halfway open eyes.

**Renji had managed to stay silent through out most of the actions. He whimpered softly though when his hands got pinned firmly and that bite had him letting out a sound as well. His bit his lower lip cursing himself as he stared up at Ichigo.**

Ichigo leaned close so his lips were brushing against Renji's, "You like this, don't you? Being under me...at my mercy," He licked at the redhead's upper lip, "or..." Ichigo ground down against Renji and breathed into his ear, "you just want a quick fuck to satisfy yourself for today and forget what pissed you off earlier." Ichigo licked his lips and moved his face to press his lips against the other's in a hungry motion, taking Renji's lower lip between his teeth and nibbled on it with clouded eyes.

**Renji shuddered and couldn't help but let out a moan, oh fuck Ichigo hit the nail right on the head. "What if?" he muttered softly, before returning the kiss just like that, grinding down against the man above him, as his blush increased again.**

Ichigo smirked and licked the other's lips before moving back to the neck, biting harshly and tugging a bit before releasing. "You'll be wishing you hadn't pissed me off," he whispered seductively before taking his hands away from Renji's and reaching down to the redhead's pants as his lips moved back to those lips, moving greedily as his hands got the pants undone with a pleased hum, grabbing at the fabric at the thighs and tugging roughly to yank them off. Not to throw them on the floor, no...he had a plan for the jeans.

**"Ya really believe that?" Renji asked, his arm wrapping around Ichigo's shoulders as soon as they got released. He lifted his ass off the bed so Ichigo could pull his pants down more easily as the redhead shivered and whimpered into the kiss.**

Ichigo pulled away from Renji's lips and licked his lips, "I can almost assure it," he growled, glad once the pants came off and set them in arm's reach to the side, his hands running up the redhead's sides and stopping once they grabbed hold of the sides of Renji's face, slamming their lips together and moving his pelvis against Renji's up-down, side-to-side and in a circular motion, determined to hear the shinigami beg.

**Renji groaned, returned the kiss and parting his lips as he pressed up against the representative Shinigami, moaning lowly and wrapping his legs around Ichigo, pressing the teen closer and moaning the other's name softly.**

Ichigo, pleased by this reaction, slipped his tongue into Renji's mouth and let the muscle move over every part it could reach until it met Renji's and slid along his with his right hand moving to fist some of the red hair and press closer. That's what he wanted, the other moaning his name...maybe screaming it in that warm voice. Releasing the face with his left hand it slid down and cupped Renji's erection, squeezing and pulling his lips away to pant softly with a smug look crossing his features.

**Renji liked the kisses and he nearly wanted to whine, he didn't of course he didn't! But when he felt hat hand in his hair and the other on his crotch he did let out a whine, a whimper soon after as he bucked up into that hand. "Don't tease!" he growled, lips parted as he panted.**

"I'm sorry," Ichigo spoke sarcastically, caressing the cock in his grasp and looked at the redhead with an uninterested look, "I didn't hear you clearly." He leaned down and whispered huskily into Renji's ear, "Could you repeat what you said?" Ichigo licked along the outline of the ear and bit the lobe with enough force to show he was the dominant one.

**Renji cursed a bit before he moved to line his mouth up with Ichigo's ear. "I said that ya had to stop with the fucking teasing." He said huskily, pressing a kiss to the ear. "Won't you? Ichigo..." He purred his name, legs tightening around the teen.**

Ichigo released the ear and thought for a moment. Tease and piss Renji off, not tease and have a good fuck. Ooh...maybe he could get both at the same time. He turned his face and pressed another kiss to Renji's lips, slipping his hand into the redhead's boxers and curling his fingers around the other's member and stroked it with a firm grasp, sighing as he licked Renji's lower lip. Mmm, nice... "Hmm," He pulled his mouth away, his free hand pushing Renji's legs off as his other released the member and pulled the boxers down. "Looks nice, Renji," he smiled, his voice having a slight sultry tone.

**Renji couldn't help but shiver and squirm. He felt like hiding and so he tried. His hands moved to Ichigo's face, cupping it and pulling Ichigo's lips back to his, licking his lower lip before moving a hand away from Ichigo's face and over his back before lightly scratching it up.**

Ichigo chuckled at this and parted his lips for the other as his left index finger ran teasingly along the underside of Renji's erection, thumb sliding along the slit atop, running over it and patting it like he would Yuzu's head, with only his hand. He pulled his lips away slightly to move them to Renji's jaw to nip at it. "You're so cute, Ren," he whispered, moving back to Renji's lips and kissing him a bit, "really cute."

**"Shuddup..." Renji said, obviously embarrassed as he blushed redder and lifted his hips helplessly into Ichigo's hand. "Dammit! What do ya want me to do to have ya stop that teasing? "He asked, a bit breathless though and gave a peck to Ichigo's lips**

Ichigo pulled his hands away from Renji and moved away completely, grabbing at the other's wrists and pushing them onto the bed, grabbing the pants he set aside earlier and wrapped the pant-legs around the redhead's wrists a few times then tied it with a pleased smirk. Leaning down he brushed his lips against Renji's cheek. "I want you to beg. Beg me to fuck you, Renji..." He moved his lips down Renji's neck, "beg me to take you...that's all you need to do."

**Renji eyes glazed over, his fingers wrapping around the fabric around his wrists. "That's all huh? Ya gotta try a bit harder Ichigo." Renji informed, his voice was definitely pleasure filled now, and he tilted his head to the side to give Ichigo more access to his neck and closed his eyes.**

"Teasing it is then," Ichigo breathed, his left hand going back to its previous motions and his right hand worked on the shirt, pushing it up and grazing his nails down once he pushed it up as far as it could go, moving his lips to a nipple and running his tongue over it, right hand raking the nails over the other as his eyes hazed over in lust.

**"Ohhh!" Renji arched his chest up, arms pulling onto the pants a bit as he took his lower lip between his teeth. Renji wouldn't beg, he just wouldn't! It was embarrassing...Renji blushed, but would so be the total surrender to Ichigo. Nope, he wasn't lost enough for that yet.**

Ichigo ran his teeth over the pert part then slid down, his hand running along the redhead's sides and letting his tongue slide along the inked tattoos with barely opened eyes and uncontrolled hunger flickering in them as he moved his left hand to Renji's inner thigh and brushed his fingers along it, moving the limbs up, running them through the red hairs, secretly impressed. Well...he now won the bet with his dad about questioning if Renji was really a redhead. Stupid bet, but fifty dollars out of it was tempting, though Ichigo already knew he'd win anyway.

**Renji groaned, chest arching further before his back hit the bed completely again. He whimpered and closed his legs as best as he could as he felt Ichigo's teasing hand on his thigh and felt the fingers running through his pubic hairs. His hands gripped his restraints harder as he looked down at Ichigo with lidded and lusty eyes.**

Ichigo looked up, "Ready to give up and beg yet?" He left his right hand move under Renji and grab hold of a round globe, leaning down more, his breath ghosting along Renji's arousal and licked his lips, looking up at Renji as his left hand's fingers barely bothered to curl around and leave feather-like strokes along it, poking his tongue out to lick at the pre-cum before stopping and pulling his mouth and hand away from it, fingers grasping onto the sac and squeezing while his lips moved along the inner thigh, pressing butterfly kisses while his eyes trained intensively on the redhead.

**"Fuck you." Renji's bottom lip trembled as he moaned, hips bucking and trying to get something, anything! His head was thrown back with a soft snarl and then he gave up. "Ichigo, please fuck me." he whispered, eyes closed as he moaned out the other's name again. "Please! Gimme what I want." He spoke, his legs spreading and the thigh that was being kissed trembled a bit.**

Ichigo pulled his face away from the thigh and smirked, "Glad we've come to an agreement." He moved so his lips hovered over Renji's cock and let his tongue run up the underside and then parted his lips to take it into his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head without difficulty, tongue playing with the slit occasionally and moving around the head, nipping. His right hand moved to hold Renji's hip down and dug his nails into it while closing his eyes and grazing his teeth along the hardened flesh, soon moving to deep-throat Renji.

**Renji couldn't understand why he hadn't giving in before. It felt SO good; Ichigo used just the right amount of suction and that tongue! God! It shouldn't be allowed to have tongues like that! All Renji could do was try to buck up but since Ichigo held him down he really couldn't. That added to his pinned down feeling and made his body shudder while the redhead moaned, his head tossing from side to side a bit when Ichigo finally deep-throated him.**

The spiky haired Kurosaki was immensely pleased with himself, seeing Renji react like that by something that seemed so simple. He licked at the erection again and then bit gently, experimenting and curious of the type of reaction. Renji was beautiful like this, tied up, moaning, and occasionally struggling against the binds. Ichigo moaned deeply as the images floating about in his mind shot down to his cock and made it twitch. His eyes flickered like a predator's, moving his left hand up and placed it on Renji's chest, trailing the fingertips down then digging his nails in possessively.

**Renji tried to buck up even more when he felt that light bite, oh yeah biting was defiantly good. His arms yanked on his restraints a bit again, wanting badly to run his fingers through Ichigo's hair, but at the same time fully enjoying being tied up. His chest arched up into Ichigo's nails as they scratched them, digging them in even further. Scratching he decided was a very good thing as well. Ichigo marked him, or so it felt, and the marks would be there for a while, if he had to believe the pleasant sting on his chest.**

Ichigo looked up at Renji and wished he could just take a moment to take his hands away from Renji just so he could get rid of the damn confines called pants. He bit again while moving up, going between grazing and nipping, his left hand sliding down between his own legs with a growl as he grabbed at the clasp, yanking it apart and going for the zipper, yanking it down with a pleased look on his face, letting that hand return to Renji, his other following the left's motions and grabbed at the redhead's ass, kneading the flesh and tightened his grasp, pulling his mouth away to pant and lick like a newborn kitten at the slit, eyes on Renji with a seductive gaze.

**"Oh fuck Ichi ya oh damn! I won't last fuck! Long!" he warned the other, his body like butter, melting into all of Ichigo's touches. Renji was panting heavy, bits and pieces that had come lose from his pony tail clung to his sweaty face and neck. His body was equally sweaty; locking eyes with Ichigo he gave a pleading look as he yanked on his bounds again.**

Ichigo took Renji back into his mouth and sucked, bringing the other's hips up and nipped at the head, occasionally deep-throating and purring softly at Renji's reactions. Even with the vulgar language...the redhead was still hot. He'd just have to tease Renji a bit about this later. Yeah...sounded like a plan...but he'd save it for later. His chocolate pools darkened, focused on his task of getting Renji to cum.

**Like he said, Renji didn't last all that long, especially not with Ichigo wanting him to cum. When he did he actually cried out, halfway clamping his teeth down on his lip to muffle the remaining part of the cry. His body arched up and trembled, toes curling into the sheets as his knuckles turned white from the force of holding down on his bounds.**

Ichigo swallowed most of what he could with some dribbling down his chin once he pulled away and licked it up, leaning up while his hands still holding onto Renji's bottom squeezed and licked his lips, breathing huskily into Renji's ear, "Did you like that?" His lower half moved into position between Renji's spread legs and pressed his chest to Renji's. "Want some more?" Ichigo licked the side of the ear and chuckled warmly, his hands letting go then sliding up the redhead's sides and running up the bound arms, moving his lips to press a kiss to Renji's lips for a second then pulled away. "You taste good, Ren."

**Renji still panted heavy, his eyes smoldering as they looked at Ichigo, his tongue poking out to lick Ichigo's chin. "Mmm, I do, yeah." He grinned a bit. "Gimme about two seconds and I'll be ready to be screwed." He grinned a bit and closed his eyes as he leaned his head back, legs already wrapping around the carrot top.**

Ichigo chuckled lightly at this and sat up on his knees, moving his right hand's fingers up to his lips and licking them to slick them up with his eyes looking Renji over; damn redhead was ready for anything. Pulling his fingers away, he slipped the hand down and slid one in while leaning over the other with a smirk. "Always ready to get fucked, aren't you?" he snarled, pushing a second finger in and pulled them out before slamming them back in. "You're mine now, got that?" His teeth then latched onto Renji's neck.

**Renji let out a soft sound. It hurt that was for sure, but it wasn't anything he couldn't take. The combative side of him resurfaced again then and he mustered up a grin. "Yeah I'm always ready for that." He let out a whine. "If ya claim me, well, I'll think 'bout it."**

Ichigo frowned and spread his fingers while moving them back and then in, removing his teeth and looking at Renji with a glare. "Yeah, and I bet you like taking it up here," He pushed another finger in, "where my cock's gonna go. You like that, don't you?" Ichigo spread the fingers then pumped them into Renji, not even bothering to find the redhead's prostate, and if he brushed up against it...he'd make sure to abuse it when his member was inside Renji and never miss.

**Renji closed his eyes, flinching a bit. "What if I like it in my ass? Want me to say what kind of cock-slut I am huh?" He shifted his hips a bit wanting to get Ichigo to touch his prostate even if he didn't try to. He'd never taken it this rough, but for some reason the redhead didn't complain and now that he was used to that pain it actually wasn't so bad, actually felt okay and nice.**

Ichigo growled and pushed the fingers back in harshly, licking Renji's neck with a smirk tugging at his lips. "I think I like this cock-slut," he purred, moving his lips along the neck, "better than a regular one." His left hand moved to lift Renji's hips up and pulled his fingers completely out, not even caring if Renji would protest. Reaching down with his unoccupied hand, he pushed only his boxers down and gripped the redhead's hip, slamming in with a possessive snarl.

**Renji threw his head back in a yell, all kinds of curse words tumbling from his lips as his eyes were squeezed tightly shut, body completely tense. He took a deep breath and snarled for Ichigo to just move. When this was over and when he could walk normally again he so had to beat Ichigo. It hurt him that Ichigo had compared him with just a regular one, still he figured he was only a cock-slut to Ichigo so he should better fulfill that part well.**

Ichigo paused and looked at Renji with an amused look. "Y'know...you're a dumb ass for telling me to move when I can clearly tell you're hurting like a bitch." He reached a hand out and took Renji's hair-tie out so it wouldn't snap and tossed it somewhere near his desk, running his fingers through the red strands and sighing heavily.

**"It ain't the first time ya came to that conclusion." Renji reminded him, before returning to the task of calming his breath down and relaxing his body. Those fingers in his hair did great and when he shifted experimentally he gasped as it felt good, nodding at Ichigo to give him the okay sign.**

Ichigo snorted at that sentence and pulled back then moved forth, biting his lower lip with his eyes shutting and tightening his grasp on Renji's hips with a pleasured sigh. "Still, after this I'm gonna call you 'Cutie-apple'. Better then Pineapple, 'ey?" he joked as he opened his eyes halfway with a smirk.

**Renji snarled at him, his breath hitching before the redhead groaned. "Like hell ya will," He grunted out, arms yanking on his bounds again, oh yeah he just loved the feeling of being held down, the feeling of being tied up, the knowledge that he couldn't get away. And Ichigo really did dominate him good, Renji shuddered at that realization. Oh yeah, he'd have to push Ichigo to do this again, like real often! Renji mentally rolled his eyes, he really did sound like a cock-slut now.**

Ichigo growled and once he pulled out he slammed back in with his hands moving to under Renji's thighs and pushing them up towards the other's chest while nipping at his collar bone. "You know you'd like it..." he whispered, "or it can just be a private thing between us." Ichigo placed his chin against Renji's shoulder and moved his hips in a violent pace, changing the angle slightly when he got a little bored of the previous.

**Renji groaned, just the change of his legs' position made it different. He felt himself tighten up more and fuck! That pace was killing him. It hurt, but felt so good at the same time; it drove him crazy, not knowing what to feel. His head was thrown back though, his body arching up towards Ichigo as he felt the man hit his prostrate, the pleasure so intense it hurt, which only served in making it feel better.**

Ichigo couldn't help but give a smirk at this, keeping his thrusts hard and panting heavily with a snarl, his face moving to lick a tattoo and his hands tightening their hold on the thighs with heavy pants as he felt Renji tighten but it only made his lust for pounding into the heat grow and moved his head to place a soft, feather-like, kiss on the redhead's lips.

**Renji couldn't help but react, he reached up, putting more pressure on his shoulders as he leaned in for those lips, wanting more contact, wanting to taste. The redhead couldn't really hold back the moans now, his ass being pounded so roughly that his vision became a bit foggy.**

Ichigo licked his lips at the other's reactions and pressed down to kiss Renji, biting at his lower lip and tilting forward to put more force into his thrusts, sliding his hands down the legs, digging his nails into them with a look in his chocolate pools that one could call obsessed. Ichigo licked at Renji's upper lip and had his lips move greedily, lustfully, and hungrily, wanting more.

**Renji whimpered, his lips parting for Ichigo, legs trembling as Ichigo dug his nails in them. That look, Renji never had seen it before; it made him shiver and made him want to squirm away. He didn't do it though, with a soft whine he bit down harshly on Ichigo's upper lip, tongue flicking at the blood that welt up as his body moved to meet Ichigo's thrusts as best as he could.**

Ichigo chuckled once Renji bit his lip and slid his tongue into the other's mouth with eyes so close to being shut yet still visible. His tongue slid along Renji's playfully, coaxing, hands running up the legs then moving to hook them over his shoulders, grabbing Renji's hips and pulling them forth each time his did and snarled while he pulled away from Renji's lips. "You're holdin' up," he breathed, tracing his parted lips over Renji's cheek and licked it as well, "I'm impressed. Maybe we should do this more often." His face flushed with pleasure and purring happily, darkly, as he pulled out all the way before slamming back in again.

**"We really should ahh do fuck! More!" His sentence falling apart. He moaned and wrapped his legs around Ichigo's neck pulling him closer with them as he took the fucking. He thanked God somebody, anybody, for his flexibility. "Course I can take it." He panted out.**

Ichigo slammed back in and let out a groan as he back arched slightly, his right hand moving to brush over Renji's side and over his chest, pinching a nipple while leaning down to lick at the other with a pleased hum. "I doubt you'll be able to walk straight after I'm done fucking you." he growled, nails clawing at Renji's skin, the nails to his left hand moving further into the hip. Ichigo's eyes opened and smiled smugly as the sound of skin hitting skin reached his ears, making his hips move frantically and leaning up to bite lightly at Renji's jaw line.

**Renji couldn't form any word except curses and Ichigo's name. His body shuddering as he arched and moaned against the form atop of him, the man fucking him so good and hard. He cried out as his prostate was hit again and moved to rest his face against Ichigo's neck. It was so hard not to cum, his body wanted it so badly but Renji didn't, he wanted to last longer, he didn't want it to be over. Still he couldn't help but reach his orgasm after a few more harsh thrusts, his head thrown back, eyes wide open just as his mouth in a silent scream. He couldn't see, only black with flashing white as he emptied himself on both their chests, body shaking violently as the pleasure ripped through his body. He nearly wanted to apologize to Ichigo, telling how sorry he was for coming before he did, before Ichigo said he could. He didn't though, Ichigo was fucking him but wasn't his master, his boss, the teen didn't own him.**

Ichigo's eyes slammed shut and cried out a curse ending with a frustrated growl as he came, continuing to thrust to ride out the pleasure as he leaned his head down to lick at Renji's cum, smirking while doing so, leaning up to place a chaste kiss against Renji's lips with a smirk, his right hand reaching up to run through the crimson strands. "Damn...I'm impressed you ain't crying." His eyes fell halfway shut at the tease. "And I still say you're cute...adorable actually," His fingertips ran over the side of Renji's face then over his cheek, "with that blush." Letting out a groan, he pulled out of the redhead and lifted his hands to unhook the legs and place them on the bed, leaning down and licking the rest of the cum off Renji and looking at the shinigami's entrance. Abused...ah...maybe the teen overdid it a little. Depending on Renji's mood later Ichigo would know how rough he'd been. Licking his lips he moved his hands to pull his boxers over his limp cock and reached over Renji while placing a kiss on his neck apologetically while untying the pants. "Thanks, Ren." Slipped past his lips before he even knew it.

**It took a while before Renji answered him and even then his breath was ragged. "Anytime." he whispered, not moving his arms from their position. There were some red marks on his wrists from all his yanking. The redhead liked Ichigo's attention, it soothed his aching body. Then he remembered what Ichigo said and he glared weakly. "Abarai Renji doesn't cry, never. And I'm not adorable, Strawberry."**

Ichigo laughed, "Right, just like you said you don't blush earli-" He paused and looked over at his phone, eyes widening once he saw a very familiar plushy holding onto it and pressing a button with a pleased glint in those beady eyes. "Kon? What the - how did you-" "Simple, you dumb ass!" the mod snapped, pressing a few buttons then shutting the phone and putting it down, placing his squishy bottom on the desk, "You didn't really think I'd let you take the pill out of my mouth, did you? Nope, pretended you did so I could see if there was a way to get back at you for all the crap you did to me and this," He lifted his right, round, hand, "was exactly that. Nee-chan is going to scold you soooooooooo bad." Ichigo twitched and, forgetting Renji was there, leapt at Kon who bounced out of the way and patted his butt. "Nyah! Nyah!" he grinned, turning and looking at Renji, "Pretty sure Nee-chan's brother won't be happy either, 'Cutie-apple'." "Kon...you little..." Ichigo turned and lunged at him again, "bastard! You recorded that?! Then sent it to everyone?! ...I'm gonna tear your body to pieces..." The evil glint in his eye from earlier when he attacked his dad returned and it made Kon shiver and run.

**Renji was frozen...recorded...him...totally...getting screwed into submission?! His eyes were wide before he growled and began to move up. Ah fuck! Everything hurt! But he could take it; he changed that to a 'no I can't take it' when he actually sat down on his ass. Pain not only there but shooting up his spine as well before whining lowly. "Ichigo..." He growled lowly, he was going to kill the man! After getting Kon of course.**

Ichigo finally got Kon and then grinned, looking over at Renji and walking over, holding Kon's mouth near the redhead's member. "Now...either you do something useful with that mouth than run it or...we tear your body to pieces. Which will it be?" Kon looked over at Ichigo and flailed his arms. "No! No, put me down! I lied! I didn't send it, I swear!!" "Yeah, right, you expect us to believe that?"

**Renji snorted rolling his eyes and leaning back a bit on his arms to get the worst pressure off of his ass. Then let his mind fly off to images of what would be on that tape...hmm well one thing was okay, they could watch it! His cock got hard again and he licked his lips. "Just push him down, s'not like he'll do it on his own."**

Ichigo shrugged, "Sure. If I fix your problem we both know your ass'll never heal." Kon's eyes shimmered with tears and shouted protests before Ichigo growled and shoved the mouth down. "Now, you two have your fun while I check something." He grabbed one of Renji's hands and moved his to place the redhead's on Kon's head, who was still muffling protests and empty death-threats. Blowing air out the side of his mouth he moved over to his cell and picked it up, flipping it open and gasping once he saw text messages from Rukia, Uryu, Byakuya, Ikkaku...mostly everyone in his contacts list. Holding it tightly, he turned to face Renji. "Make sure that bastard doesn't survive...or is mentally scarred for life." Kon only cried out in objection, still muffled as the glare Ichigo possessed darkened, even colder than Byakuya's.

**Renji saw Ichigo's mood darken and made a note to help him relax later on but now his grip on the plushy's head tightened further, gripping it hard before mercilessly moving Kon's mouth over his cock, groaning softly and lidding his eyes a bit as his pace sped up. He didn't care for Kon, didn't care if he could breathe, or if it hurt, nope, like Ichigo said, he was going to scar him for life, or just kill him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Renji grinned widely, oh yeah this was going to be good, Ichigo would know how fucking much it hurt to take it up the ass like that. The grin turned into a smirk, oh yeah he loved that being a fukutaicho you could pull strings and with 'the look' had nobody asking questions, well of course not the higher ups but...he hadn't come across them. So it was okay. He stepped out of the portal to the Living World and hopped on the nearby roof, taking in a deep breath and verifying that Ichigo was indeed in his room, or that was what his constantly leaking reiatsu said. Soon, oh soon Ichigo. Renji couldn't help but shiver though as he got closer to the teen's house, his energy getting a bit overwhelming, making his skin tingle. Great, he not only had a being helpless and tied fetish, now he had a reiatsu fetish as well, great...just great. Forcing his head away from the sinful thoughts of what Ichigo could do to him, he pulled them back to the things HE could do to ICHIGO. The grin was back in place as he hopped through the window, coming in at night had it's advantages, a sleeping teen was a whole lot more easier to collar then an awake and struggling one, though the struggle would be****nice. Renji carefully took the dark red collar and leash out, a tag following, yeah if you do it you got to do it good. The collar was buckled around Ichigo's neck, a gasp leaving as he felt that reiatsu being suppressed by the material, a spell made sure only Renji could open it and there he was grinning like a mad man again. The tag which had on them simply 'Kurosaki Ichigo' got attached to the ring at the front of the collar, the leash being attached as well. Hmm, how to wake him up...Renji snickered before shoving Ichigo off of the bed, holding the leash tightly so not to have him get away too far. He sat comfortable on the bed, staring down at Ichigo with obvious hungry eyes, oh yeah this would be fun.**

Ichigo's eyes opened and grumbled, throwing a hand out, open and slapping at whatever it was. If that was his dad...he'd sooo kick the man's ass for waking him up this early before his blasted alarm went off. His brown pools opened though and blinked once he saw Renji and then twitched. "The hell, man?! Get off me!" he shouted with narrowed eyes, about to push Renji before his eyes landed on a leash...wait...leash? "What - Hey! Do I look like a dog to you?!" He grabbed at it and tugged, ears capturing the sound of a slight jingle and his eyes narrowed ever more. "You...are so dead, Abarai." Ichigo moved onto his elbows and smirked, "Trying to get back at me? Why? I thought I fucked you so good you wouldn't cause me any more problems..." His face leaned up, a cocky look glistening in his eyes, "or do I need to teach you a lesson about pissing me off again? Hmm...Cutie-apple?" His left hand moved up and grabbed at the leash, tugging at it.

**Renji's grin never left. "Just try it, Bitchy-Chan. And you look more of a kitten to me...ah, that reminds me..." He moved a hand into his Haori and pulled out some cat ears before placing them on Ichigo's head, a tail laying next to him but he'd have to fasten that one later. "Ya look good on the ground ya know." His look was smug as he tugged on the leash, pleased to see Ichigo's head needing to move with it a bit before relaxing again, oh yeah this would be fun.**

Ichigo gasped out slightly once he was tugged forward and growled angrily once he saw the cat ears, moving to climb onto the bed and grabbing at Renji's hands to pin them down with a purr, "I just might, my lil' cock-slut." His eyes darkened with lust. Well, he had been having a 'nice' dream before Renji up and ruined it so he was pretty hard. The teen leaned his face down. "I don't bitch for anyone or anything, got that?" He tightened his hold on Renji's wrists and licked his lips. "Not even for you would I consider it." Ichigo's anger bubbling up. Damn collar, damn leash yanking at his neck, and damn cat ears to top it off! Hmm...he couldn't tell if his spiritual pressure was raising or not.

**Renji just grinned; well the collar did its job he thought as he flipped them over and chuckled. He wondered if this one would be enough, it was the strongest he could get in the form of a collar, but really, you couldn't tell what Ichigo could or could not, damn freaky, strong, hottie. "Ya know, that collar is reiatsu repressing...Will be hard to get me to bottom for ya." He freed his wrists before yanking Ichigo up by the leash and smashing there lips together, his left hand moving to play with the cat ears.**

Ichigo moved his face away and was sure a vein was showing at the side of his head. "Don't even think I'll let you top me!" He grabbed at Renji's shirt and flipped them over, biting angrily at the redhead's neck, hands going up the other's shirt and pinching his nipples while grinding down. No way, in Hell, was he going to take it up the ass. No way, no how!

**Renji groaned, grinding up immediately and grunting a bit. "Fuck you! Now stop killing my neck and kiss me! I had a whole lot of trouble explaining why I was bitten so fucking much!" He growled, pulling Ichigo's head up before pulling him back down by the leash, hand wrapping around it to keep tension on it and hoping to keep Ichigo's lips at his own.**

Ichigo moved his head to the side defiantly. "What...they found out ya had a violent fuck? I'm not impressed, that's where band-aids come in handy." His tongue licked at Renji's lower lip, "How'd ya explain the marks I left on that pretty neck of yours?" His hands slid down in a teasing way, pulling the top apart and tracing the tattoos.

**Renji shivered a bit but growled. "Not gonna tell!" He waited for a bit before flipping them over again though he had to admit it was harder then the time before, he cursed before leaning in to bite at Ichigo's neck, so he'd be having bite marks as well.**

Ichigo's eyes were to the side, not bothering to make a sound once he was bitten and turned to swap their positions again. "I like looking at you this way, the other way isn't very appealing." His right hand slid down and slipped into Renji's pants, trailing his fingertips along the other's cock, moving his neck to the side showing he really didn't care if he was marked. Yeah, he used band-aids and simply said he got into a bad fight and everyone left it at that.

**"Cocky bastard..." Renji growled, leaning up to drag his tongue up over Ichigo's neck and lifting his hips up into his hand. His own hand moved down to slip into Ichigo's pants as well, mimicking Ichigo's movements as he nibbled on the collar, working his way to the front before letting his tongue play with the tag and the ring.**

Ichigo's eyes fell halfway shut once Renji's hand touched his arousal and let out a soft pant before grabbing at it with his freed hand, pulling it out while growling, "I don't recall sayin' you could touch me there," in a dark, lustful, tone, curling his right hand's fingers around Renji's cock before stroking with a smirk, moving his eyes to look down on Renji with a snarl. He was sure his neck would hurt like hell in the morning when his insane father woke him up or he'd get whip-lash. Either or didn't sound very good.

**Renji closed his eyes to relax for a moment, moaning softly and sighing pleasured. He gave a tug onto that leash again though and freed his hand from Ichigo's to slip it into his pants again, gripping his arousal and stroking it, thumb teasing the slit on the head. "I said it." Renji spoke, his voice low like it always was when he was in pleasure.**

Ichigo moved his face to the side, his hand grabbing at Renji's chin and forcing the redhead to look at him once Ichigo moved and bit at the other's upper lip, tightening his right hand's grasp and making slow, torturous, strokes on purpose, letting his tongue slide along Renji's lower lip and growling possessively as his hips moved into the motion the redhead's hand was making. Looked like they'd be fighting over who topped once they were barely dressed. Hell, last time the Kurosaki was still dressed... His cock twitched at the memory and smirked.

**Renji groaned deeply. "Fucking tease..." He hissed out, enjoying Ichigo's caresses before deciding he wanted more, so he shoved the man off, his grip again on the end of the leash before looking Ichigo over for a moment, then grinning. "Strip will ya." he said, while working his way out of his top, dropping it on the ground before waiting and watching Ichigo as he licked his upper lip, well at least he could blame that one on being hit.**

Ichigo hissed and moved his hands to unbutton his white uniform shirt he hadn't bothered to take off, eyes trained on Renji with a silent cursing session going on. Damn Pineapple sure knew how to push things to the point Ichigo wanted to either strangle him...or just fuck him senseless. Grabbing the flaps to the shirt once he was finished, he tossed it aside and crawled over to Renji, licking at his neck with a plot of revenge boiling up as his hands slid up the shinigami's chest, moving his mouth to nip at it and laving a nipple before biting down angrily, putting all he had to indicate how pissed he was at the moment before licking at it again in a mock-apology.

**Renji actually cried out, body jerking a bit as it trembled. "Angry?" he asked his voice unsteady before he pulled Ichigo's head up to roughly nip his lower lip, tongue traveling over his jaw before whispering into his ear. "Ichigo..." He purred, licking the shell of that ear before nipping the lobe. "You didn't get fully naked. Bad, bad kitty." He tugged on the leash when he said 'bad' and slapped his ass playfully when he said 'kitty', grinning widely.**

"Gah! You prick!" Ichigo hissed once the hand connected with his ass and placed his hands on Renji's thighs, inwardly cursing and killing an imaginary Renji. "And stop yankin' on the damn leash!" His right hand grabbed at it and glared at Renji, barely suppressing a shudder. No...nope, would not bottom. "'sides...I'm not one to follow orders very well." His teeth grazed against Renji's neck and latched them down with the intent to make the fukutaicho bleed, pressing forward to push him down and hands moving to remove Renji's pants with a blinding haste.

**Renji wouldn't spread his legs for Ichigo, wouldn't help with him getting his pants off. He forced back a sound as he was bitten; even if it was hard it still felt okay and caused this tingle all over his neck. "I can yank on the leash if I want to, and you'll be following my orders soon, pet." He growled at Ichigo, slapping his ass again.**

Ichigo growled and glared down on Renji, nipping up to the other's lips and moving his left hand to grab hold of the fukutaicho's cock, stroking it with a lustful glint in his eyes, licking his lips. "Can't make me, cock-slut," he teased, licking at Renji's lower lip before taking it between his teeth and nibbling. The teen secretly wondered if they both had a thing for being abused. His thumb teased the slit on occasions and moved his hips back, ass out of slapping range and his member out of touching.

**Renji let out a pleased growl. "One day, just you see, one day I'll have ya beg for it." Even though he couldn't reach the other's ass or cock he still tried to, but just stilled for rubbing his palms over Ichigo's chest and shoulder. The redhead pulled his head a bit back so Ichigo's teeth tugged onto his lips before he moved his head back in place, lips parting a bit before another soft pleasured sound left them.**

Ichigo smirked and nibbled along Renji's jaw line and down the neck, licking at a nipple before his right hand moved over the tattooed chest, raking his nails down lightly before pinching the other nipple. His teeth scrapped down over the part and then took it between his teeth, sucking at it as his left hand squeezed Renji's arousal, eyes half-lidded and looking up at Renji, watching his reactions intensively as his right hand then moved down and cupped the sac, kneading it in his hand as his mouth went to the other side to give the neglected nub the same treatment but rolling his tongue along it once he bit at it.

**Renji bit his lower lip hard as his chest arched up in all the ministrations. Oh yeah, the raking and biting had left his nipples really sensitive and now Ichigo was biting and sucking on them again! Renji moaned deeply, one hand gripping Ichigo's hair to keep him in place as the other held the leash firmly, almost like it was one of the things keeping him from going crazy. His hips lifted and fell into Ichigo's heavenly hand, who applied just the right amount of pressure and God! His hips bucked, oh yeah, good defiantly good. He inwardly cursed the 13th division for not having given him a stronger collar; Ichigo's reiatsu was simply too much to be suppressed by it completely.**

Ichigo growled though, seeing how much limited space he could move down. Leaning up while his tongue traced the tattoos, his lips brushed against Renji's ear. "I wanna taste your cum, Ren," he purred, licking at the underside of the redhead's ear and nipped, "would you like that? Having my mouth around your cock? Suckin' ya off?" His left hand released the fukutaicho's erection and ran his index and middle up the underside and down as well. Those two fingers also ran over the head, twirling around and moving his lips to kiss at Renji's neck.

**Renji shivered, tilting his head to the side as his hips bucked up again. He resisted for a full thirty seconds then growled and yanked Ichigo's lips in range for a kiss with the leash. "I want ya to fuck me silly, not suck me off!" he growled, taking Ichigo's lower lip in between his teeth and tugging before releasing it and running his tongue along it. "So get to work, or must I do everything?" he bitched.**

Ichigo purred happily at this, lips pulling back in a cat-like way. "Want me to prep ya or just shove my cock up your perfect ass?" His chocolate pools darkened and unadulterated desire shimmered in them, his left hand going down to work on his pants, licking at Renji's upper lip before taking it between his teeth and nibbling, tongue running along it with a slight smile forming on his lips.

**"Get. It. In. Me. Now!" Renji growled, each word ended with a pull on the leash as Renji spread his legs and wrapped them around Ichigo's waist. The redhead felt as if drowning in those eyes, such desire, and such desire for me! He shivered as he tried to pay as much attention to Ichigo's lower lip as he could.**

"Sure thing," Ichigo complied, pushing his pants down in front to reveal an erect cock, releasing Renji's lip and placing his hands on the other's hips, aligning the redhead's ass with his dick and slamming in with his eyes falling halfway shut with a snarl, pulling his face away from Renji's, looking down on the shinigami with a look of raw pleasure.

**Renji helplessly stared up at Ichigo, there obviously was a painful expression on his face, but still he moaned, vision a bit blurry as his body trembled. After a bit though the redhead pulled Ichigo back down again to breathe against his lips and then speak. "If ya don't fucking get those hips moving I'll cut off yer cock and balls and fuck ya with it." he threatened, his free hand going to Ichigo's shoulder and holding onto it tightly.**

Ichigo raised a brow then smirked, licking Renji's cheek. "Sure...don't be fuckin' bitchin' and cryin' when I'm done with you since you asked for it." After saying that the teen moved his hips, in a slightly violent way, eyes hazed and focused on the pleasure, sighing and arching his back to add more force into his thrusts, his left hand releasing a hip and placing it next to Renji's head on the elbow and leaned his hips up, bringing Renji's along with his and began to move with the intent to hear a cry...see a wonderful reaction on Renji's face...one that'll make the representative lose all the control he has left.

**Renji ignored the fact that he was moaning like a bitch…scratch that, moaning like a dog bitch in heat…well he had been called a stray dog before…Renji eyes were glued onto Ichigo's face, taking in every expression. He licked his dry lips and swallowed before a cry ripped from his throat as his prostrate was hit, making his body spasm a bit while he clawed onto the other's shoulder. Even though it was rough and violent the look on Renji's face was one of pure pleasure and want. **

Ichigo's mind recalled the previous spot he hit when Renji cried out and for some reason, each time he slammed back in, he kept going after it, his right hand's nails digging into Renji's hip, sliding down the other's leg and over the thigh, leaning his face down to press a harsh kiss to Renji's lips, moving his hips frantically, hastily. The redhead's face...the moaning...everything was making his control slip and his left hand moved under Renji's head, bringing his head up to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth, running the muscle along the sides of the other's mouth, teasingly grazing over Renji's own.

**Renji's body spasmed more as his prostate was mercilessly pounded into, his back arching and inner walls tightening around the hard cock inside him. The kiss, it was hard to focus on it when being fucked so goddamn good but still he tried, his hand leaving Ichigo's shoulder to wrap into his hair and press his lips down harder, parting for a second to whisper 'harder' before kissing again. It was messy and Renji could feel the saliva dripping over his chin, still it only turned him on more.**

Ichigo's eyes steadied on Renji, complying without complaint, hands moving underneath the shinigami's back and pulling him up into a sitting position, his hands trailing down Renji's sides and moving his mouth away from the redhead's to kiss at his jaw line and down his neck to his shoulder, leaving a trail of saliva with his tongue back up. Grabbing hold of the fukutaicho's hips, he pushed him up then brought him back down hastily, violently bucking his hips and panting with clouded eyes, nipping at Renji's ear before taking the lobe into his mouth, the representative sucking on it and running his tongue along it with a pleasured sigh. God, Renji looked so good…and Ichigo was the only one right now to see it, the only one.

**Renji trembled, a sharp moan tumbling from his lips. He held the leash in his hand firmly, the knuckles turning white from the force. He used the leash to pull Ichigo closer to him as Renji moved onto his knees, then placing his feet on the bed firmly before starting to raise and let himself drop again. The first few movements slow but after he got the hang of it he built up the pace, going faster, dropping himself harder while trying to find his own prostrate. When the bundle of nerves was found his back arched and his head fell back, a string of curse words followed by Ichigo's name left his lips as one of his hands dug into Ichigo's shoulder. In this position Ichigo could get even deeper inside him! It felt so good!**

Ichigo licked his lips at the sight and pressed his lips to Renji's chest, biting gently and gaining force as it went to the redhead's collar bone, fingertips tracing the tattoos decorating Renji's chest before his left moved down over the man's thigh. Licking at a nipple before biting down, sucking at it as his right hand tilted to grab at Renji's cock and squeeze it, stroking with a soft groan passing his lips when Renji's nails dug into his skin, chocolate hues darkening swiftly and jerking his hand around the fukutaicho's member with his lips moving to trace his tongue along Renji's lips before his left cupped the other's chin, pulling the face down and ravishing the redhead's lips.

**Renji couldn't help but moan deeply as he felt his cock being touched, the swollen organ was just so sensitive right now and when he began to jerk him! Oh it was heaven and hell at the same time. Renji whined lowly into the kiss as he returned it to his best ability while his insides tightened up around Ichigo's dick on which he was impaling himself.**

Ichigo's tongue moved over the redhead's, tilting his head to the side, planning on devouring and savoring the fukutaicho's taste. Without even realizing it he began to whisper Renji's name in a soft, husky, tone. His right hand moving feverently with the intent to make Renji have an orgasm he'd never come down from, bucking his hips up to meet the tattooed form in their sinful dance, his left hand falling and placing feather-like touches on the shinigami's chest, growling possessively as he put more force into his thrusts and more into the kiss.

**Renji couldn't hold out much longer. His lips and tongue went completely limp into the kiss as the redhead let out sharp loud but short little cries. His right hand finally let go of the leash to have both arms wrap firmly around Ichigo to have something to hold onto as he came, his body trembling, his cries longer, he just hoped that nobody would wake up in the Kurosaki household at this time. All thoughts were erased from his mind though as he clung to Ichigo even if no cum came from him anymore, his body still giving slight spasms while Renji moaned Ichigo's name softly over and over again against his neck.**

Ichigo let out a soft cry, his left hand moving to Renji's back and digging his nails into the skin as the inner walls clamped down on his cock and made him lose control, arching while his eyes grew distant, coming inside the redhead and continuing to whisper Renji's name in heavy pants, right hand releasing the limp member and moving to lift the cum-covered hand up to his face, tongue poking out to lick at it, eyes focused on the shinigami and moving down slowly, staying inside Renji until the other told him to move or to 'get the fuck outta me'. Ichigo's face was flushed, a pleasured expression on it with a slight smile, a warm feel to it too...even if it was small.

**Renji had to calm his raging breath before he could even think of saying something or moving at all. When he did that he just nuzzled Ichigo's neck, grinning tiredly as he nibbled on the collar before slightly trembling hands lifted to get it off of Ichigo and lay it aside. Renji gasped rather loudly as he felt Ichigo's reiatsu wash over him, surround them, and making his skin tingle. Oh yeah, that felt good.**

Ichigo chuckled lightly at this, pants passing his lips and pressing a chaste kiss on Renji's lips. "If ya want me, tell me...geez..." he whispered, letting his left hand move up to brush red strands that stuck to Renji's forehead away before kissing it. "Though...I admit...that was fun with the collar and all that shit..." His lips then pressed a kiss to both Renji's cheeks, his thumb rubbing the shinigami's cheek. Moving to the side, his left hand grabbed onto Renji's side and pulled him close, letting his eyes fall shut almost all the way, his arm draping over the redhead's waist, hand pressed firmly to the other's back.

"**Shut up..." Renji growled. "Or I'll get a stronger one and definitely do ya." He couldn't repress the content sigh and shiver as he was pressed so close. One of his movements had Ichigo's now soft cock slip from his ass and Renji whined a bit before just closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Ichigo's shoulders.**

Ichigo quirked a brow, "Chill...I was only sayin'." His eyes looked at Renji and his left hand moved up, fingertips trailing along Renji's shoulders and letting out a relieved breath. "Now...are we clear on this? No one'll know anything...this'll be between us." The orange head raised his right arm and tucked it under his head as a pillow, left hand's fingers now roaming over the fukutaicho's sides. Though...he did want to add that he wanted to settle down and have a relationship with someone...or maybe the hot-headed redhead. Mentally pushing that away, he continued to watch Renji, slowly closing his eyes more.

"**Yeah, yeah, sure." Renji grumbled, rolling his eyes a little bit and shifting until he could nestle nicely against Ichigo, snuggling up against him. "So wanna do something together tonight?" Renji asked, making it sound casual but inside he was nervous, he wanted to date Ichigo, but was afraid of a turn down.**

The spiky haired representative's eyes opened wide. Now fully awake and blinking a few times. "Okay...either I'm dreaming or you just asked if we could do somethin' together." His left hand moved, his fingers curled, thumb pressed against Renji's chin and his index poked out a little, lifting the fukutaicho's head to stare at him. "...didn't we just do something? Are you...implying something?" His eyes fell halfway shut, licking his lips, "Ren...just say what ya wanna really say, it can't be that bad."

**Renji averted his eyes and stared next to Ichigo's head, finding the sheet very, very interesting. "Ya know what I mean, idiot." He growled, nibbling nervously onto his lower lip a bit. Stupid Ichigo, not understanding...he was a teen right?! They should get those hints easily...they got them all the time! **

Ichigo shifted and moved his head, right elbow planted on the bed and propping his head up. "All right...we'll go somewhere," he chuckled. Ah...Renji probably had no clue how cute he looked. "How 'bout......there's this place that's got some great food, I'm pretty sure it has those fish-things Rukia told me you liked." His right index finger scratched at his cheek, looking away from the shinigami. Well, he couldn't be sure if he interpreted that wrong...he'd never flirted with anyone or gotten this close...so...he couldn't tell if he really understood what Renji was saying. Ichigo had always put school and his duty first, before anything else. But settling down sounded appealing as well.

**Renji grinned widely at hearing that and turned his head to place a kiss on Ichigo's cheek. "That sounds great. I heard Rukia talk about movies and a cinema too. Maybe we can do something like that after dinner." The grin turned into a smile as Renji kissed the other's cheek again.**

Ichigo blinked a few times then smiled warmly, "Sure...my treat." His left hand lifted and pulled the hair-tie out of the sloppy ponytail and pressed a kiss to Renji's lips before pulling back with a soft yawn. "But...right now...I need some sleep. I'm skipping school for this, so don't show me up." he chuckled, pulling the redhead close and placing his cheek against Renji's head.

**Renji laughed a bit. "I wouldn't dare, who knows what you'll do. Kinky bastard." Oh yeah, that name was funnier then just bastard. "Oi! We split! I ain't no chick ya gotta pay fer!"**

"Eh…but you love this 'Kinky bastard'." Ichigo smirked, pressing a kiss to Renji's neck. "I'm paying…no arguments." He wrapped his arms around Renji's waist, pulling him a little closer and burying his face into the crimson strands, taking in the scent of the other.

**Renji growled a bit and playfully hit Ichigo's shoulder a bit. "I am paying too! Oh I know, you pay for dinner and I pay for the movie." Thinking that was a great solution Renji let himself relax and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist to pet his lower back a bit.**

"Argue about it later..." Ichigo mumbled, sighing softly as those hands rubbed his back and shifted slightly, moving his face to look over at the door with a dazed glance. Eh...no one seemed to be there. Reaching an arm over he flicked his alarm off and set the arm back down, resuming the position with his face in Renji's hair and breathed evenly, letting the warmth beckon him into a comfortable slumber.

**Renji smiled at Ichigo's form, hands continuing as Renji sighed contently lifting his right hand to slide through Ichigo's orange strands. He kept his ass muscles tightened though, he doubted Ichigo would like cum on his bed, so he had to keep it in until he could take a shower. The relaxed feeling he got didn't really help though and Renji couldn't help but doze off into Ichigo's hold, a soft smile on his lips.**


End file.
